lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scyphozoa
u rock CL-Scyphozoa couldn't have done it without u!ur pics rock... CL-Wael Lyoko pics perfect, know can i have two pics for the lights of the skid? one for the cockpit and the other for the side. and a pic from episode lost at sea when aelita see's that yumi is not back on her interface... put that one in the navskid reattachment article linked to the nav skid page plus add a pic to the braces on the skid that hold the nav skids, and one more thing: aelita and odd kissig... oh ya why aren't u informing me when get them? can i have pic for william in the season 4 real world outfit,and the pic of william reapering after he fell into the digita sea in bragging rights and when ulrich destroyed they generator when he was holding his sabers surprised also in bragging rights and odd when he was first teleported, and one more thing if you can get ur pics from youtube there is this spoiler for expierence in the name of episode 80 spoilers get aelita in the real world with her lyoko outfit from it. thanks What about:william reapering after he fell into the digita sea in bragging rights and when ulrich destroyed they generator when he was holding his sabers surprised also in bragging rights and odd when he was first teleported? CL-Wael can u get pics from other shows, well if u can, can i have a pic of Todd Maplewood in ben 10 episode under wraps? CL-Wael no prob..... no need to be sorry its ok CL-Wael How r u able to get pics from the upcomimg episodes? did they air? i'm so confused!CL-Wael i know that they aired in france i watched them, althought i didn't understand anything... but if u want watch them on youtube...there is even the episode that no one has seen Lab Rat.. i saw it this morning on youtube in french !CL-Wael hi, can i have a pic of carthage's shinng outer shell in season 2 or 3?CL-Wael hey were are u? u and many others arent coming to code wiki... why is that and were is the pic i asked u about earlyer?? CL-Wael my bad! i thought u left the wiki, because no one has been coming at all, its like the wiki is now abandoned or maybe code lyoko is not popular any more! why do u think nobody is coming any way?CL-Wael Thanks, now can u get a pic of hiroki season2 ? CL-Wael hey Scyphozoa, its been i while but can i have those cutscenes of odd and ulrich in season 3 pequel???--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 16:48, 14 February 2008 (EST) u know,when they show us their names and them on their vehicals, i need ulrich and odd's cutscenes in the prequle xana awakens. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 16:57, 14 February 2008 (EST) thank u Scyphozoa --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 17:02, 14 February 2008 (EST) Scyphozoa noooo, not with their vehicals, i want the one from the prequel.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 17:12, 14 February 2008 (EST) i requested the NO vehicles not the ON vehicles try getting the no vehicles and keep theses i was going to upload these anyway.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 17:18, 14 February 2008 (EST) i dont think i am going to see them today, since i have to go to bed becuae it is ...... midnight...opps. i'l see them 2moro.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 17:24, 14 February 2008 (EST) haaaaaallllllooooo, again, its been a while but can i have a pic of jeremie's fantasy of jim telling that he has GUTS!!! from the end of I'd rather not talk about it ? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 05:21, 24 March 2008 (EST) Re: Shows Let me respond to that in the following way: "I have HAIR?" "Why does the universe always have to prove me wrong?" "Thank you the universe!" "Somebody catch him! He's going to..."-WHUMP! So, yes, I have. CL-Bfahome, who else? 20:52, 29 September 2007 (EDT) Reccomendation Hello. I'd like to suggest you use edit summaries. Then I can tell at a glance what you have done to a page. Thanks. CL-Nighthawk 23:38, 3 October 2007 (EDT) :Could you please reply on my talk page? CL-Nighthawk 17:25, 9 October 2007 (EDT) ::I'd like to know why I'm not getting a reply form you. I have asked a reasonable question, and I think I deserve an asnwer. CL-Nighthawk 17:17, 10 October 2007 (EDT) :::Oh, it's OK. Usually I use an edit summary so people can see exactly what I'm doing without clicking the diff. Anyway, happy editing! CL-Nighthawk 17:10, 11 October 2007 (EDT) Sorry I am really sorry i did not know at all i should have searched then made, but if any way if u know how to delete a page go ahead i dont, hopfully the will be a use for ur pages.CL-Wael re: Avatar wiki Well I'm not that big of a fan, and I'm already divided between two wikis that I try to edit frequently... so, thanks fer the invite, but I really can't. Nothing personal, I just don't have enough time in my life! CL-Bfahome, who else? Guardian IF I become a supercomputer then I will apoint you as a guardian given your contributions. If I do not then I will still suggest you as a guardian. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 11:46, 1 December 2007 (EST) congrats!!!! congratulations CL-Scyphozoa u will make an exellent gaurdian...--CL-Wael 11:09, 13 December 2007 (EST) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Mystique 13:41, 13 December 2007 (EST) Question I have a DS any way what games do you have? CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 11:57, 15 December 2007 (EST) Excuse me but Im new here, my name is Demon5 and I was wondering how do I create my user page. I know how to do it but I need a little help User: Demon5 hmm? -CL-Mystique is this ok I was wonderin if it is ok for me to create a page with pictures of the gangs cutscenes's-User:D33deed33guy wiki unlocks please unlock the dormitary building article so that i can post the pic i got for it!--CL-Wael 06:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) Multi-agent system not to burst your bubble but the pic u got for the multi agent program(not the network one the screen one) is not the program! the pic you got is the replika energy localazation system it allows jermy to locate replikas from thier energy readings!--CL-Wael 10:12, 10 January 2008 (EST) Sysop Speak yes scyphozoa, every user can see that page an di read it alllllll. and just saying: WHY WOULD YOUY EVEN BRING UP THE MATTER OF LOCKING THE WIKI????????--CL-Wael 10:36, 18 January 2008 (EST) how, when, what happened???? why didn't he tell me anything?? why dont i have that gaurdian template??? and why isn't my name on the guardian list????????????? i'm sooo still confused CL-Wael, Admiral Guardian of difence - Maybe... Thank u scyphozoa, i was waiting for this for months. but 2 more questions: what are :send to viod, and transfer. and second question: where u are what time is it? User: Wael oh really, where i am it is 4:18 in the afternoon + thank u for the vocabulary, i am going to start with ma page modifications. as nighthawk wouls say: Cheers,CL-Wael sorry my bad i am going to fix it.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 03:39, 10 February 2008 (EST) hey scyphozoa, wat do u think willl happen to the wiki??? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 09:06, 23 February 2008 (EST) ohhhhhhh, let me guess its 6pm in ur contry? and please the overload page on sysop speak and check out my idea.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 12:58, 4 April 2008 (EST) hey scyphozoa i was added, but did it have to do anything with the moon? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 05:38, 6 April 2008 (EDT) URL link link title There's a space instead of a "|". ;) [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) scyphozoa, gemini lyokon is not my sock pupet, she is(used to be) my friend (honest i will even exept the block if u think i am lying but i amn't, she was my friend until we had a fight and now she wants to be a vandal and becuase i dont know how can u plz block her? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:42, 5 March 2008 (EST) Pleses see the new Code Wiki:Sysop Speak topic : Miscellaneous , it is an urgent matter. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 04:03, 21 March 2008 (EST) hi hi, i just wanted to say, remember the email, i gave u, well its not working so i made a new one just add lyoko between the 94 and the @(erase fast+add) and i dont even get how u knew all those technecal stuff about the breakdown.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 15:01, 30 April 2008 (EDT) can u give me the link to the fillmore wiki i might be of some use.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:31, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Pic Guess we arn't completley fixed yet. Well I'm in no hurry so It's okay.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:54, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Nighthawk I'm not quite sure if he's retired. However I do believe that something has happend. He has not made any edits for months on The Ace Combat Wiki which is increibly unheard of. Maby is computer is broken if not then maby he just quit editthis.info altogether--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:47, 22 June 2008 (PDT) Code Lyoko DS 2 I have recently ordered a copy of the new DS game in english and it will be arriving in a few days, if anyone wishes to buy the game now, go to sites like Ebay as they all have the game now. We need to update that DS 2 page aswell - CL-Scyphozoa 16:42 (GMT) 28th June 2008 Spoiler Below To be truly honest, I prefer the first Lyoko DS game to this one. The new one does play to the storyline well and uses clips in the right placed however the ending is so anti-climatic, all it shows at the end is the clip of Aelita using the XANA destruction program and then Jeremy placing his earpiece on the keyboard before the words The End appear on screen and then it sends you back to the start screen, at least the old one gave you a de-brief from the characters and included the games credits. My review of the game would be a 5/10. - CL-Scyphozoa 23:10 (GMT) 9th July 2008 Mind making some updates Hello Scyphozoa. Would mind updating the main page Featured article and change it to Aelita becuase she won the contest. Also can you fix the sitenotice. It still says to vote for Code: QUOTE which has ended and please change the user of the week. If you check the voting page, It is Bfahome who is user of the week. Sorry to ask this of you but I can't do it.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 08:58, 3 July 2008 (PDT) :To change the sitenotice, simply go to MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Thanks for the help and cooperation. You are truly a helpful guardian =)--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:34, 4 July 2008 (PDT) Birthday YAAAAAAAAAAAY My 18th birthday only 3 days away (And I'm hyped by the fact that they are finally going to air Lab Rat in english) - CL-Scyphozoa 23:14 (GMT) 9th July 2008 first of all: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! second of all: me too! i want to see it just to find out WAT THE HECK THAT THING THAT ULRICH WAS BLAMED FOR IS????? all i know that it is slimy and brown:P third of all....ur 17?!?!?! and i thought that all users here wer max 15..until eddie blake and some others.... any way.....cool...u can get ur drivers liecence! i dont know about england but wer i am u have to be 18 to do it!--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 04:17, 10 July 2008 (PDT) Happy birthday!:) I'm am surprised to read that you are soon 18 years old. I thought that I was the only one on Code: WIKI with an age of 18 or above. PS: My age is 19, by the way. --CL-Sector X - My message board - 05:58, 10 July 2008 (PDT) I've enjoyed Lyoko ever since it came out 3 years ago so in a way I was 15 when it originally started. Thank you everyone for the birthday greetings. - CL-Scyphozoa 17:14 (GMT) 10th July 2008 Have a cake. ^ ^ ^ _|_|_|_ |≈≈≈≈≈≈| |_____| ^_^ CL-«-Bfa-» :Happy Birthday!!--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:06, 12 July 2008 (PDT) Message from Sector X Great job in filling out some of the short episode pages. Keep it up. PS: It would be great if you could sign up on the Code: WIKI forum...would have been nice to have you there. --CL-Sector X - My message board - 08:42, 2 August 2008 (PDT) YA! IT WOULD BE GREAT! SOMONE WOULD ACTUALLY VOTE FOR AELITA! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:30, 2 August 2008 (PDT)